Arais Emodun
The Arais Emodun (ah-ry EE-moh-din, shortened to ArEm) is a major organization of the Continental Congress responsible for monitoring, studying, and educating the public about the arcane. The Arais Emodun is not only the authority on magic, but also the representative voice for all magi in the Esterlands, and thus it represents the interests of millions directly to the international Senate. As the sole policymaker on magic in the East, the Arais Emodun's reach is great, deciding policy regarding magical practice, ethics, content, trade, law, and anything that could be considered to be within the domain of the arcane. History Purgation Era >> "brothers of the cave" Council of Honheil >> thaumaturges Eastern Congress >> Arais Emodun Agencies The Arais Emodun as an organization is subdivided into three major branches: the Protectorate, the Magisterium, and the Anchorage. Protectorate Main article: Protectorate The Protectorate is the enforcement branch of the Arais Emodun, responsible for regulating the practice, exchange, and proliferation of magic in the world. They investigate and prosecute arcane crimes (such as warding copyright violations or other criminal activity utilizing magic) and respond to arcane threats around the world, both natural and instigated. Stations of the Protectorate are called presidiums and serve as multi-functional facilities for learning, medical aid, emergency response, and law enforcement. Magisterium Main article: Magisterium The Magisterium is the academic branch of the Arais Emodun, its brain which decides the accepted orthodox of magic in the world and is responsible for teaching and consulting according to the accepted curricula. The Magisterium informs the academia of all Eastern arcane philosophy and is the only legitimate research insitute that anchorites can publish their findings through, which has final say on publication. Anchorage Main article: Anchorage Any mages who do not wish to enroll in the Arais Emodun are eligible for anchorage, a system which allows mages to live and practice independently, so long as they report regularly into the Arais Emodun (often via monthly routine medical examinations at the nearest presidium). All magi are registered with ArEm after they pass their certification, and within the anchorage system they are known as anchorites—castaways with a tether to the flagship, free and afar but never adrift or left behind. Membership in a magic guild curtails some of the oppressive regulation an anchorite must contend with, and offers many opportunities of advancement if the mage wishes to apply their arcane ability for entrepreneurial gain or scholarly recognition. Hierarchy When the Arais Emodun was first established, its founders deviated from the religiosity of previous organizations' naming and instead took nomenclature inspired by the legal aspect of Iotheman society. Leadership * Proconsul – the chief representative of the Arais Emodun who serves as ambassador to the Senate and head of the Consulate, publicly representing the interests of the mage population. The proconsul serves for ten years. * Consul – consuls are the executive chiefs of the Arais Emodun, department heads and legislators. The Consulate is their assembly during which they discuss and officiate arcane policy. * Tribune – an elected official chosen from the anchorites who serves within the Arais Emodun for a term of two years, temporarily wearing a gorget to represent their position as ombudsman between the central order and the anchorages, a 'servant of mankind.' The tribunes preside over the tribunals, legal courts assembled to address the complaints of anchorites or persecute individuals accused of violating arcane policy, including misconduct by officials of the Arais Emodun itself. * Aedile – appointed presiding official who oversee the maintenance of operations at a presidium. * Censor – appointed official who manage and update the census of all registered wizards. The Arais Emodun administration is composed of several governing assemblies which are responsible for the various departments and branches in the organization. * Consulate – the executive legislative assembly of consuls and the proconsul. * Praetorium – the commanding agency of the Protectorate. It is also the name of the Protectorate's headquarters in Amadi Cais, from which the presidiums receive orders. * Council of Magisters – the administrative assembly of magisters that decide curriculum. Protectorate * Quaestor – a senior member of the Protectorate who investigates arcane crimes. * Praetor – a member of the Protectorate that responds to arcane incidents and priorities. * Prefect – a specialist in a particular discipline or art assigned to serve at a presidium. * Adept – entry-level mages who are certified legal experts on magic. They make up the bulk of the Arais Emodun's membership and are assigned to any of the various departments of the organization, but each is able and responsible for responding to arcane incidents in any way they can. * Lictor – non-mage combatants specialized at controlling and containing magical forces. Inquisition Main article: Inquisition * Head Inquisitor – a supervising member of the Inquisition who coordinates the activities of the organization. * Inquisitor – a specialized member of the Inquisition who conducts counter-espionage and intelligence. Magisterium * Magister – an educator of the arcane in the Magisterium. * Erudite – a continuing novice or a non-mage seeking an arcane education enrolled in the magisteria. * [[Novice|'Novice']] – beginning mages enrolled into the magisteria. Uniform Gorget The gorget is a silver collar worn around the neck by all members of the Arais Emodun, from highest to lowest ranking. They are enchanted to protect against corruption, at the cost of inhibiting individual prowess. See also * Continental Congress * Continental Advanced Tactics and Operations Trivia * The Arais Emodun is akin to Interpol for fugitives accused of arcane crime. Category:Organizations Category:Magic Category:Continental Congress Category:Historical groups Category:Arais Emodun